1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby formula maker, and more particularly, to a baby formula maker that makes milk for nursing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, newborn babies are nursed for a predetermined time period after birth. In this case, newborn babies are breast-fed and are usually nursed with milk made by mixing baby formula and warm water. In order to make milk by mixing baby formula and warm water, water has to be boiled and then has to be cooled to be at an appropriate temperature for nursing, and the amount of baby formula has to be measured by using a spoon and then, warm water and baby formula have to be put in a nursing bottle and then have to be shaken to be mixed with each other.
However, considering newborn babies have to be nursed several times a day, it is very inconvenient to repeat making baby formula for nursing, and in particular, water has to be boiled and then, has to be cooled to be at an appropriate temperature for nursing. Thus, it takes time to boil and cool water, and newborn babies may be hastily nursed.